


father and son.

by shiningmidsummermoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter and tony are the best father and son duo, peter would make the best big brother to morgan tbh, so it probably is quite shitty, warning: i am inexperienced in fic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningmidsummermoment/pseuds/shiningmidsummermoment
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERSa more in-depth look on how tony viewed peter as his son from homecoming to endgame up til the last moment, where it becomes how peter felt about tony in the funeral.it's basically like the scenes in homecoming, infinity war and endgame just that i added more feeling and reality in them???





	father and son.

**Author's Note:**

> hullo guys, i'm absolutely devastated after endgame and i really miss tony and peter being an iconic father son duo. this is my first work, so do enlighten me (in a nice way bc i am really sensitive sorryyyy) on where improvements can be made etc!!

**Tony**

He still couldn’t process everything—just as he and Nebula thought they were going to die in outer space where no one could rescue them, some blonde human-looking girl (who he later found out to be Captain Marvel, one of Nick Fury’s old friends and the one who really started this entire Avengers Initiative thing) single-handedly managed to bring the entire spaceship back to Earth, to the Avengers facility. When he stepped out, Steve immediately helped him steady his feet. He hadn’t seen Steve in years, not after what happened in Siberia.

Reality hit him hard once again when he saw how defeated Steve looked. His mind immediately went back to Titan… and how Peter just disintegrated in his arms. He didn’t even get the chance to tell Peter how much he mattered to him. Before meeting Peter, he never knew a teenager could crawl into his heart and matter so much to him. However, Peter was just the kindest and most caring and innocent person ever, which was a rare find in the selfish and cruel world today. He had even ditched his homecoming dance with his crush just to be that ‘friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man’ and prevent destruction. If anyone deserved to just fade into nothingness, it definitely should not have been Peter. As he looked into Steve’s eyes, who were still so full of genuine concern despite all that Tony did, he could only speak one sentence.

_“I lost the kid."_

 

✽

 

No. Tony did not want to return to the Avengers. He was done being a superhero and constantly risking his life, never knowing when would be the last time he would see Pepper every morning. Hell, he was married to her now and even had a daughter, Morgan Stark. He had a family now, and he would not risk losing it. Not after he lost his son while trying to defeat Thanos. But it seemed like destiny wanted to make him feel like the worst person ever, because he took a glimpse of the pictures he put by the sink while washing dishes. One was Howard Stark, his father, and the other… was a photo of him and Peter.

_“Woah, I actually get a certificate? This is so cool! Now Flash can’t say I’m lying about the Stark Internship!”_

_"Come on kid, we’ve taken at least five shots already, please tone down that excitement a little so there would be a photo decent enough to put in the press.”_

_And as the whole ceremony thing ended and before Peter got into Happy’s car to be sent home, Peter flashed him the most heart-warming smile Tony had ever seen in his life. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”_

God, it hurt so much. He still remembered how broken Peter looked after the whole Staten Island Ferry incident and how angry he was with Tony for not listening. But Tony just wanted the best for him, he didn’t want Peter to accidentally lose his life while trying to save something or someone, to lose that bright future he had ahead of him, just like how Tony almost did in New York in 2012.

_“And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. And I don’t need that on my conscience.”_

And guess what happened just months later. It had been five years, but the guilt Tony felt was still the same, if not even more. He had dragged a 15 year old kid into some inter-galactical battle and it was his fault Peter was just gone. Even if Peter was destined to be the vanishing half of the universe, at least he would have been with May, Ned or at least on earth, his home. Not some weird looking planet.

“Daddy, who’s that with you? Why haven’t I seen him?”

He didn’t notice his precious Morgan walking into the kitchen. She was only 4, but she was such a quick learner, already knowing how to incorporate really good vocabulary in her daily sentences. He realised Morgan was referring to the Stark Internship picture with Tony. She wasn’t tall enough to see Peter’s face, but she was able to make out that it was a picture she had never seen before. So Tony sat down on the kitchen floor, hand holding out the picture for Morgan to see it clearly.

“Well sweetheart, his name’s Peter and he’s… he is your big brother.”

Morgan tilted her head to the right, thinking about what that meant. Of course, she was the only child and in that lake house where he, Pepper and her were living in their own bubble, she hadn’t really got to interact with other kids her age yet and the concept of siblings was foreign to her. But a Stark being a Stark, she must have read about siblings in some fairy-tale book Pepper read to her nightly, because the next words she said made Tony hesitate before replying.

“Well, if he’s my big brother, why isn’t he here? I thought family was supposed to live together and be there for each other…” Tony definitely couldn’t tell her “Oh, we were fighting this supervillain named Thanos and he won, so half the universe just poof-ed and your brother was one of them.”

“Darling, he’s just busy studying in university and can’t come home often. Don’t worry, I’m sure he loves you.”

And seeing how ecstatic Morgan looked to know about Peter, and the reassuring words Pepper told him later that night about re-joining the Avengers and trying to bring back the other half of the universe, it was all Tony needed to convince himself he would do anything to bring Peter back, to bring his son back.

He had to fix what he started.

 

✽

 

“Oh my god, you would not believe what’s been going on! Remember when we were in outer space and I got all dusty? Well I must have passed out, because when I woke up you were gone—”

Tony just stared in disbelief at the person in front of him. Was this really Peter in front of him? That it wasn’t a hallucination, a dream, because God knows how many times Tony saw and heard Peter crying and repeating “I don’t feel so good, I don’t wanna go” in his dreams (or more appropriately, his nightmares) and woke up covered in sweat.

“—but Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, “It’s been five years, come on, they need us!” And he started doing those portal things—”

It was Peter Parker in the flesh and bone. The only reason why he had even decided to agree and help the Avengers was now back alive, and rambling like his usual self. After all the things he’d been through, the kid was still energetic as ever.

_“That’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.”_

Oh hell are they not there yet. This kid was one of the only handful of reasons he still believed in humanity and this time, he was going to let Peter know that they were there. And so he walked up to Peter who was definitely caught surprised by his action. When Tony hugged Peter, he had to take a while to process that this was really Peter Parker and he had come back alive.

_“Never let me experience the feeling of losing a son again, got it?”_

 

✽

 

Tony couldn’t help but feel how ironic this was. Moments ago, he told Peter never to let him experience how it was to lose a son, but now he was going to let him experience the feeling of losing a father. And Morgan. God, he knew there would only be one out of a whoppin’ 14 million outcomes that the Avengers would win, but still he wished he got to see Morgan one last time. Rhodey was in front of him saying thank you to him for all he did the past ten years and then Peter showed up in front of him.

Peter had a nosebleed and there were so many blue-black bruises on his eyes and face and a few cuts here and there, but what broke Tony was how shattered and desperate he looked. Tears were just flowing like a river from Peter’s eyes and he was just repeatedly saying “We won, Mr. Stark, we won, sir,” while shaking his body. And no matter how hard Tony tried, he had no energy to speak anything at all and could only look at Peter clinging onto himself desperately. If he could move or talk, he would definitely embrace Peter in one last hug and die in his arms and tell him not to plunge into a deep dark abyss after his passing because he knew the kid would be blaming himself for everything, especially if he knew that Tony only did this for him.

And what really made Tony feel like the shittiest man on earth was when Peter started begging Tony while sobbing hysterically at this point, “ _Dad_ , you can’t go. Come on Dad, please don’t leave me alone like my father and Uncle Ben… I can’t lose another father, please please please don’t go.”

He saw Pepper having to pry Peter off his body and hearing the love of his life reassuring him that ‘they would all be okay now and he can rest in peace’, Tony relaxed and let his eyes close. He knew his son would be taken good care of by Pepper and May and Morgan would be able to make Peter take his mind off his trauma. He knew the world was restored back to normal and he was able to go in peace.

And so he did.

 

✽

 

Peter Parker wanted to jump off the roof of a building or drown in the river Tony’s ashes were scattered. He couldn’t take it anymore, he believed he was just destined to not enjoy paternal love.

He still remembered the great Iron Man saving him from the Hammer Drones back in 2010. When he saw the great Tony Stark sitting in the living room on the couch with Aunt May, he couldn’t believe his eyes and he definitely did not expect getting to fight alongside his role model and the other Avengers.

He even remembered the school bringing his class to a field trip to the Stark Tower and everyone was in disbelief and amazement that Peter Parker, a nobody in school, was actually so loved and recognised by the staff in the Stark Tower. The best part was when Tony was giving the students a short presentation on what Stark Industries did, he did not miss out the opportunity to be passive-aggressive and warn the kids (it was more of just Flash, to be honest) that if they continued bullying people, they would personally experience the functions of the latest Iron Man suit.

Peter had never been happier after being under the care of Tony. Once, Peter was having a breakdown and had locked his room door and cried for hours over doing poorly in his Physics test because he felt like a failure and disappointment to Tony. He only screwed up that one test because he was busy rescuing people out of a burning building and only got two hours of sleep. It didn’t help that Flash was taunting Peter like usual just before the test, which caused him to not be in a great mental state to do any tests.

To make matters worse, Flash somehow knew of his magnificent failure and caused Peter to break down with just two sentences. “How can you even associate yourself with the name Stark? Tony probably only keeps you for his kinky pleasures.”

Peter hadn’t even realised he was recounting the entire incident to Tony who had somehow unlocked his room door (because duh, it was the Avengers compound he was staying at for the night) until a familiar pair of arms enveloped him and his warm voice soothed Peter.

 

✽

 

After the whole funeral ended, Peter decided he had to be alone for a moment and found a bench at the very end of the lake house nearing the dense forest and sat down there. He felt so lost, until a little girl climbed up the bench adorably and put her hands on Peter’s lap. “You must be Peter, right? Daddy told me about how great you are.”

So this was Morgan Stark, Tony’s daughter. Peter immediately felt even worse than he already was. How could he be the cause of why this precious kid was now fatherless?

“Daddy told me you are my big brother! He said you were busy studying in another state and that was why you weren’t around the past few years. Can you pinky-promise that you’ll stay and play with me?”

Peter was taken aback. Tony had actually legitimately thought of him as part of the Stark family? He looked into Morgan’s eyes for any sign of deception, but she was just four and so innocent, Tony must really have meant what he said.

And so he lifted the little girl up with his arms and spun her around, which made the girl squeal in delight, making Peter laugh too. With tears forming in his eyes, he said to her,

“I’ll be the best big brother you’ll ever have!”


End file.
